Bare-Naked like a Tomato
by Its-Crash
Summary: And there I stood; all naked and flushed red while Natsu's blood streamed out of his nose. How did that happen, you might ask. It's a tale, I'll be telling soon enough! But be warned, the heavier stuff starts at chapter three and I can't believe that I'm actually telling you all of this... - Lucy Heartfilia -
1. Bare-Naked like a Tomato

BARE-NAKED LIKE A TOMATO

* * *

And there I stood; all naked and flushed red while Natsu's blood streamed out of his nose. How did that happen, you might ask. It's a tale, I'll be telling soon enough!

It was early in the morning when the first sunrays hit my face to gently wake me out of my dreams. Slowly opening my eyes, I first perceived the ceiling and vainly attempted to remember my dream. Somehow, it seemed to have slipped away, the way the tiny piece of egg shell kept slipping through my fingers when I prepared my scrambled eggs. _Oh what the hell_ I thought to myself. It added a little bit of crunch and there was nothing wrong with crunch, right?

When I sat at the table and stirred around in my tea, chunks of my dream returned to me. I think I was dreaming about yesterday's event where Natsu pranked me. That evil flamebrain actually thought it was funny to hide all my jewels when rent was due.

Like always, he sneaked into my apartment and did as he pleased. Imagine that, some boy in a girl's private space. The unsettling part about that isn't the boy just being there. I mean, if he merely stood in the middle of the room and did nothing but poke his nose (ew, disgusting enough), I wouldn't mind. But Natsu's not like that. Frankly, I don't believe that any boy would simply stand by idly. Mr. Dragneel goes through my stuff and I don't know what he does with it. What do boys do with girl's stuff? I'm worried about my underwear. Don't boys sniff on them?

So he was in my apartment once again and I was at the guild doing whatever. When I got back, everything was a mess and my first thought was: OMG, someone broke in. Of course I checked my savings first, well hidden underneath a secret board in my underwear drawer and it was all gone. I could have suffered from a heart attack when I realized.

Lost in a land of utter depression, I simply stood there. I stood there the way I would want Natsu to stand if he were to sneak into my apartment when I was out. He arrived minutes later and innocently wondered what happened to my place. I didn't say a thing. I was at a loss for words and when the landlady walked in to ask for the rent, I was doomed. Tears came streaming out of my hazel eyes. I crawled on fours like a beggar and begged for an extension. And I wished my landlady was a man… My gorgeous feminine charm could have granted me my little extension. Two days was all I needed, at least theoretically.

I kind of am going on and on about Natsu's prank. All ended well. When the pink haired dude couldn't take it anymore, he broke out in menacing laughter and handed me the money.

And this morning, I was really happy that he wasn't around. Without him, it was a peaceful morning. I finished up breakfast and got ready to head to the guild. And before I knew it, I already arrived. Everything was well in motion and Mirajane behind the bar. I walked up to her and greeted her. Before I even ordered, the Angel, although some might refer to her as the She-Devil, placed my strawberry milkshake onto the counter.

"This is what I call service" I said with sparkling eyes. "Mira, you're the best!"

"It's nothing, really" she warmly smiled at me.

"Where's Natsu?" I asked although I honestly could not come up with a reason to explain it. I was still mad at him.

"He was here just now. But I think he wanted to stroll around town to run an errand or something" was her answer.

"Good…" I hissed through my lips while putting them around the straw to have a sip of my delicious drink.

"Is something wrong between you two?" And that's where I agree that she's the She-Devil. Mira likes to check on relationship statuses and to be honest it gets annoying. Once, my blood was madly pulsating because she had me believe that Natsu was in love with me.

"Well, he made horrible fun of me, yesterday…" I started the topic again. But I didn't have to tell her anything. Word travelled fast and reached her earlier. Levy had told her. I wasn't sure whether I should scold the bookworm for that or just leave it be. Anyhow, Mira, the demon, suggested that I should mock him back. It was ingenious, actually. Nonetheless, I had troubles wrapping my mind around that idea. How could I possibly play a trick on him?

Mirajane had several suggestions and some of them involved Gray, the exhibitionist. Natsu and the ice-mage have an unhealthy rivalry going on between them and I could make use of it. How about quitting the team and forming a new one with Gray only? That would upset the fire breather. As that thought made its round through my brain, I felt gloomy eyes on me. Hiding behind a wooden column, there was a certain blue haired girl who'd drown me on the spot if I joined a team with the stripper.

What in the world could I do? Think, girl, think.

"Mira… a little help" I sighed and had my head drop onto the counter.

"I don't know. I used to eat Erza's cake to enrage her. Maybe you can do something similar" was her not so helpful idea. I was not going to be the one to eat up all his flames to make him mad. Simple chili sauce is hot enough. I have a sensitive tongue.

When a day passed by without any workable ideas to avenge myself, I relaxed in the bathtub to calm down a little. It is Natsu we're talking about. He's dense and childish. What else was I to expect from him? It was better to just let it pass.

The steam was rising and I inhaled the warm, humid air. I revisited Cana's idea. But I couldn't do that, could I? And, by the way, the brunette is always drunk, am I supposed to believe anything coming out of her blabbering mouth? I am a decent and well-mannered girl. I was not going to go through with it.

"You're so lame, Lucy…LAME!" I still heard Cana's voice in my head.

For unknown reasons, the heat in the bathroom started to rise significantly. _Stop thinking about it _my mind told me. Then again, her idea was brilliant. But… no… could I really do it? It might be quite mean and, how should I say, perhaps inappropriate?

"Natsuuu…" I could hear myself saying with my damsel in distress voice. It was the voice that would definitely claim his attention. And while picturing the scene, my face must have turned a deep shade of shameful red. It was very embarrassing, but so freaking funny.

So my motto of the day: what the hell, right? It was the only opportunity I'd get. Happy stayed over with Wendy and Charle, so Natsu would be alone. Before I realized, I was standing in front of his door. Slowly and quietly opening the door, I peeked through to see whether he was still awake. And there he was, sitting on his couch watching something on the lacrima screen. Well, it wasn't too late. Like nine thirty at night.

As soon as he noticed someone at the door, his boyish eyes turned in my direction. He looked pretty cute. There's something about his innocent charm that keeps pulling me in like quicksand. But what am I thinking? Natsu and I are just friends, nothing cute or charming about him!

"Yo, Lucy. What you're doing here?" He called and got up to open the door for me. Wearing a simple white T-shirt and loose shorts of navy blue color, he really had a whole other effect. It wasn't the fierce and powerful Salamander, it was just Natsu.

"Um… Natsuuu…" I put on my damsel in distress voice and entered his house.

"Why are you wearing a trench coat? It's not that cold, outside" he instantly noticed my strange attire. But did he know what I was wearing underneath? Exactly, he could guess and guess and guess and never would he get it right. There was nothing underneath, just me in my birth suit. Okay definitely crazy… have I been possessed or something? My head shouted to get out and back home, and yet, I stood there and said nothing. "Is everything okay, Luce? You're trembling!"

So what am I going to say now? Damn it, Lucy, you had not thought it through. I knew that I should not have trusted Cana in her intoxicated state. She just said: "Easy, he's a boy, you're a girl. Mess with his head. Best way, don't wear anything but a trench coat and surprise him. Hahaha, it's so funny just imagining his face…"

And there I was wearing nothing but a trench coat. It was of red color by the way, very pretty.

"Yo, Luce, let me take that off" Natsu said and attended to my coat.

I was like "Hell no" and kicked him in the face. For a moment, I was so distracted that he could have seen my nakedness upon lifting my leg. Fortunately, he didn't and I apologized. "Sorry, Natsu. I think I should get going… bye!"

"No, no. Stay. I have bought a lacrima screen to watch some television. Do you care to join me?"

Well, as long as I wore my coat, nothing bad was going to happen. Therefore, I sat down on his couch and stared at the blank screen. "Were you watching that?"

"No, it's blank, Lucy. But I have requested the company to unlock the channel. I just finished watching a documentary on dragons and then there was nothing interesting on. So I zapped through the channels and found these locked ones where you have to pay to watch. That's probably the good stuff!" Natsu said overly excited and crashed right next to me.

"Ah, I see" I said. The fire breather was sitting uncomfortably close to me, so I scooted a teeny bit over to my right and held on to my coat as if it was my life. Seriously, I did not want it to come off. My eyes moved up to face the TV and it seemed like something was in the works. I looked over to the boy next to me and he focused hard to see as if that would speed up the process. When the channel was unlocked, my first thought was nothing. It took a little time for me to realize what we were actually watching. Let me tell you this:

Woman said: "Oh"

Man said: "Yeah"

Woman said: "Ohhh"

Man said: "Yeahh"

Woman said: "harder"

I said: "Da f**k is that?"

Natsu took similarly long to realize that it was inappropriate stuff; stuff that reminded me of my naturality underneath. So my instincts urged me to run; run fast and run far. I didn't want him to get any rude ideas. Getting out of the seat, I heard him apologizing. "Lucy, I didn't know that it was that kind of stuff. Wait!"

If only he knew that it wasn't the porn that had me on my feet. Then again, you know how the story ends. My short legs did not take me as far as I would have liked. Natsu still managed to grab ahold of something he should not have. Everything passed in slowest motion, I even had time to pray. Please, let it all be a wild dream. My arm slowly slipped out of the sleeve. With a pirouette, the other one followed and the red coat disappeared like a magic carpet. Yup, it happened. My only protection came loose. He ripped it right off my body.

And there I stood, bare-naked like a tomato. His mouth dropped to the floor and his tongue rolled out like a carpet.

"SHIIIIT..." He expressed the nonsensical life of his mind when red fluid streamed out of his nose. And then with a bam, he met the floor.

Natsu got a nosebleed and fainted. It was done.

Cana, it was a blast; blasted his brains right out of the skull.

* * *

**Thank you for having reached this point! Does it mean, you've read the whole story... I don't know (you could have skipped) :)**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this little tale. If so, please do leave a review to let me know, it would be mega cool.**


	2. Reenacting the Obscenities on TV

**Hello everyone, at first, it was a One-Shot, but then I decided to write more chapters.**

* * *

REENACTING THE OBSCENITIES ON TV

* * *

"Yo, Luce, why did you come to my place practically naked? Did you want to do something… like what we saw on TV?" Natsu asked me with his innocent charm although whatever went on inside his mind was definitely not unstained white. It couldn't be! Because he added: "I would be up for it!"

Hell no… I kicked his stupid face in the safe grounds of my imagination while balling my fist… or maybe?

I actually thought that we could all just forget about it after I had already modeled bare-naked like a tomato for his pretty eyes to absorb. Now, let me get back to that point, so you know what happened.

There he was and there I was and "eek" I squealed trying to cover all my private parts. But why in the world did I have to have such big boobs. It proved quite disadvantageous when trying to cover them with one arm. My other hand had to cover the entrance to my secret garden. And then, I genuinely had to question my sanity. What was I thinking? Did Cana spike my drink with purest alcohol? As if being topless wasn't enough, I had to wear less of everything. I only wore shoes and a coat that came off by some boy's disastrous touch. I should have known. Natsu destroys like everything he touches.

Hastily and without sparing one last glance at the unconscious, pink haired boy, I ripped the piece of unreliable fabric out of Natsu's hands and clothed myself to head for the hills. Similar to a sprint for a billion jewels and a newly discovered set of golden keys, I raced faster than a bullet. At home, I shamefully dissolved underneath my blanket and tried my hardest to sleep. The repetitive sound of my eek kept replaying in my head. And I think you will agree with me when I say that it was not a calming lullaby.

Hours and hours of counting sheep passed by when I finally found the passage to the land of dreams… cough… nightmares. The event haunted me like a poltergeist. Just breathe and let it go. It's not the first time he had seen me naked… but it was the first time that it was my crazy intention to shock him with my nudity. Damn, what thoughts had I evoked? Did I give him rude ideas?

When dawn announced itself with brightest rays of sun, I was up and standing, rings beneath my hazel eyes. The first thought that ran through my mind: _Cana, you're a very very bad influence!_ Hence, I found myself at the guild to strangle a neck or maybe not, I like to believe that I'm not the violent type.

Instead, I walked up to the brunette and assertively sat down at her table. My facial expression clearly signaled: 'Mad at you, now apologize'. When nothing but a "Morning, Lucy, ahhh" came out of her mouth, I noticed that I expected too much of a drunk girl at 9 in the morning.

"So, what's up Blondie? Did you get back at Natsu?" Cana asked and lifted the barrel to her mouth to drown herself in liquor.

"It was a blast, blasted his brains right of the skull" I answered with vicious anger in my voice that could only be interpreted as 'it's all your fault!'

"Good for you!" was all she had to say to defend herself. Then again, what was wrong with me? The brunette was not in the right mind to read into my intonation and body language. I had to spell it out for her!

"Nothing's good, Cana! It was humiliating. Actually, I had changed my mind and wanted to walk away, but he grabbed me by the coat and ripped it off my naked body. It was a nightmare!" I explained in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, sorry to hear…" she really had no better excuse.

"It's all your fault! It was your idea and you even forced me to do it!" I was on a spree to point fingers.

"Tch, what did I do? I did not drag naked you to Natsu's house! Blame your own two feet" Cana just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"But it was your idea and you said that I was lame and I'm not lame, so I had to prove it" I tried to justify myself although I kind of knew that it was an argument I was bound to lose. Yup, those were my own two feet and my stupid brain that forced me to go over to his place, all naked and seductive…

So I pouted and retreated to my own corner at the bar with Mirajane, maybe she had nice words to calm me down. Strolling over, I decided to start with a fresh strawberry milkshake to lift my mood with something delicious. And like always everything was readily served to my convenience. I placed my lips around the straw and sucked to receive the creamy sensation. And somehow that didn't come out right.

"Yo, Luce" warm arms wrapped around my shoulders and "eek" I squealed.

"Can I talk to you somewhere in private? It's about yesterday. I don't think that it was a dream…" Natsu said all the things that I did not want to hear. I wanted to forget, erase, remove all of it out of my stupid brain. But perhaps there was the possibility to convince him that it was a dream. Therefore, I casually complied to follow him out of the guild to a private corner. While walking with him, I could feel my heart beat against my chest as if it wanted to bust out. My entire body was trembling and sweat dropped down the side of my forehead. Oh dear, what was I getting into.

"I don't really know what you mean with yesterday, because I wasn't over at your place or anything. I don't remember that anything interesting happened. So why do you need to talk to me in private? I didn't do anything special yesterday" I panicked and mumbled words that made no sense at all. The only sense one could hear beneath the tone of my voice and between the words that I said was: 'something definitely happened and now she's trying like a donkey to deny all of it!'

He didn't say anything and walked and walked. Have the grounds of our guild always been so giant?

"Yo, Luce, why did you come to my place practically naked? Did you want to do something… like what we saw on TV?" Natsu asked me with his innocent charm although whatever went on inside his mind was definitely not unstained white. It couldn't be! Because he added: "I would be up for it!"

Hell no… or maybe? Damn, what was I thinking? Of course the first statement.

"What do you mean?" I sheepishly asked and diverted my gaze all the while my face turned crimson red. Nothing travelled through my mind as of then. It was completely blank. "I don't remember watching TV with you…"

"Shut up, Lucy. I know that it was not a dream because I woke up on the floor; dried blood on my face, the porn still on. So I figured that there were too many coincidences" Natsu remained unmoved by my attempts of denial.

My lips slightly parted and my eyes turned completely white. How was Natsu so smart? I always thought he was slow and dense and wouldn't know much of anything. Then he knew porn and wanted to do it with me? No, no, no… Talking about reenacting the obscenities on TV; I was still dreaming, right? You know the saying: don't try this at home!

Without saying a word, I slowly turned around and walked away. It was an emergency, so someone please call an ambulance. Like a zombie I marched back into the guild and searched for someone to talk to. There was a brunette sitting on a table drinking booze right out of a barrel and she was definitely the last person, I should consult. Then there was Erza eating her strawberry cake. But I couldn't confide in her. She'd beat Natsu to crumbs of cake. The other mate of our team was Gray and what would he say if I told him? "Go for it, Lucy, and count me in?" He was a guy after all… Mirajane behind the bar was my best bet. Then again, not really: "Oh, how cute! You're advancing in your relationship. I want a Nalu Baby!" Yup she'd say something like that and, seriously, 'Nalu' baby? Who came up with that shit?

Next, my eyes wandered around the guild and I saw people I usually see every day. What I did not see every day was: WHY THE HELL WAS EVERYONE SO DAMN NUTS? I placed both of my hands on my head and screamed loudly. And because everyone in Fairy Tail was a mental case, they thought nothing of my abnormal behavior.

I could talk to Lisanna. She knows Natsu pretty well and was the right person for reasonable advice when it came to the dragon slayer. Besides, we're not enemies or anything just because we're the two girls the pink head is closest with. I, for one, am just a team mate and as far as I know, Lisanna's just a childhood friend. Therefore, it was perfectly safe to ask her opinion. I scanned the hall for her and soon found her talking to her brother. While observing her, a disturbing thought crossed my mind. What if she wasn't just a childhood friend? She supposedly died when she was sixteen and teens tend to fool around driven by hormones… I decided not to talk to her. She might say something like: "We used to do it all the time. It's fun!"

Where was Levy when I needed her? The blue haired bookworm was on a mission with Shadow Gear. Great. Another blue haired girl of our guild was Juvia and judging by the way she's going about it with the ice mage, I did not think that she would give practical advice. If she were in my position and Gray the guy, she'd lock themselves in a room and flush the keys down the toilet. If only Wendy was older and more experienced. In my eyes, she was the sanest person of our guild.

"Yo, Luce!" There was the voice and the arms again. "So what do you say? You just ran off!"

* * *

**So what did you think about the second chapter? Was it bad and I should have let the story stand as a One-Shot? Or do you want to read more. Leave a review and feel free to follow and favorite ;)**


	3. True Love and Rosy Romance

**I believe this chapter justifies the M rating (though I'm not really sure…)^^**

* * *

TRUE LOVE AND ROSY ROMANCE

* * *

I was pinned against the mattress and felt the heated lips of the fire breather against my neck. The warm and moist touch of his tongue tickled its way down to my cleavage, where he buried his face. A curious finger explored the undiscovered area between my thighs and I let out a sound of pleasure.

Holy guacamole and what the f, right? How did I end up under him like a saucer? Let's hit the rewind button.

"Yo, Luce!" I remembered the voice and the arms clearly. "So what do you say? You just ran off!"

With his arm resting on my shoulders, he pressed me down with quite the amount of strength that I could barely stand. And that question… no words for that! My eyes widened in shock and I needed time to think about it. But what was there to think about. It was wrong in so many ways. I was not a blow up doll to play around with. So "to hell with you, you pervert! Who do you think I am? One of those actresses on pay TV?"

Somehow that seemed to have claimed everyone's attention. Gawking eyes were directed at the two of us and silence estranged the noisy environment typical to the guild of Fairy Tail. I glanced over my shoulder to see all of their confused stares. They looked at us as if it was trouble in paradise, as if my words were gunshots killing the harmony. But we weren't a couple or anything, just team mates. It was not the end of the world.

"No, no, everyone, it's nothing serious. Just a little difference in opinion" I ensured everybody of the mild nature of our fight. And that being said everything returned to normal.

"Why not?" Natsu was still persistent with his sick and sleazy suggestion. "We could be friends with benefits!"

"You know what, Flame Brain" I just had to clear things up. "I did not think that you were such a debauched person! If you ever suggest such nonsense again, I will terminate our friendship and leave the team for good!"

I felt totally righteous and proud of myself for being such an honorable and decent young woman. Yes, that's me, Lucy Heartfilia was not like that. She believes in true love and rosy romance.

"Ua hahahaha" Natsu burst out in laughter and I was totally confused. Whatever I said wasn't stupid. It was the plain truth and I seriously meant it. "I was just kidding, Luce! You're so funny. Did you actually think I would want to sleep with you?"

F U Natsu! I had no words left for him and he was left standing there. Subconsciously walking over to Cana's table – don't ask me, I don't know why I approached her – I madly crashed on one of the chairs.

"Ahh, Lucy, what was that all about?" she asked me and I should have known where she was aiming with that question. It was to HUMILIATE me, once again! But in that moment, I was too rattled and shaken by Natsu's craziness.

"He's driving me nuts! Just now, he seriously suggested that he and I should be friends with benefits…"

"Really? I wish I still had mine! Now, I just wake up every once in a while and don't know how I landed in some stranger's bed…" Cana said and I couldn't believe my ears. Why was I friends with her again? She's corrupted and polluted by the devil himself!

"Are you insane? No way would I get in such a relationship with him, I'm a good girl and good girls don't do these things" I had to make myself clear and perhaps appeal to her decency. She should not be that kind of girl because deep inside, there is a beautiful woman that deserves to be loved.

"So you're saying I'm a bad girl?" Cana seemed to be insulted by my words.

"No, I did not say that" I got out of the chair and faced her directly – she was sitting on the table with her barrel of booze.

"But unlike you, I don't wait for some prince on his white horse to gallop past. And according to you that is what a good girl does. Therefore I'm a bad girl…" She really had a point and I wondered how someone with so much alcohol in their system could reason so logically.

"I'm sorry, Cana, I did not mean it like that. I'm just not that kind of girl and do believe in true love. We just have two different views on this thing called romance and your lifestyle is totally legitimate minus the drinking part and the sleeping with stranger's part. You're an incredible woman, kind and caring. And to me, these are also traits of a good girl!"

"Well said, Lucy" Cana smirked and I couldn't help but feel like she was making fun of me when she acted all offended. "So you're honestly waiting for your prince in shining armor? Does it mean you're still a virgin?"

"There's nothing wrong with that… I'm waiting for the right one. The first time should be special and memorable" I was blushing the color of Erza's hair.

"And that's where you're wrong. There is no such thing as one first time. Whenever you first sleep or let's say kiss a new man, then that's your first time with that man or woman for that matter. Besides, the first time is nothing too special, anyway. After a while you will have forgotten about it or don't really care about it, anymore. What's done is done, you know. And who guarantees that the first prince you meet will be your happily ever after? You might reside on cloud nine for a little while but what if the cloud dissolves at some point and you'll fall like rain? That's why you should not make a big deal out of it. Those are unnecessary restraints you don't really need to put upon yourself. I say: be free and do what your heart desires."

She really had a whole speech on the topic. I was completely baffled and sent flying in space with her words. Cana might be right. What if I'll never find the man of my dreams and end up a frustrated, old maid who never got any? Then again, never will I ever end up a virgin, right? I'm blonde, I'm young, I'm pretty and I have massive tits. Moreover, I could definitely find my prince. I'm not overly picky.

You see, most women want a rich man and I don't. I know what rich can do to people. I'm just looking for a man who's intelligent, considerate and romantic. And a good sense of humor would definitely be of advantage – Natsu obviously does not have a good one – or he's not sensitive enough to know that I did not find any of his most recent jokes funny. So my significant other should know me well enough to notice my moods. He should think that I'm beautiful and attractive. Oh yeah and books, I love books and so should he! He should be interested in arts and culture, be well educated. If he knew how to play an instrument and wrote songs for me, that would be a massive plus. I prefer a man of calm nature; calm and yet adventurous because I enjoy seeing the world and going on missions. A little bit of healthy ambition and passion is not wrong. Natsu, however, has way too much for my taste. The fire mage tends to forget his surroundings when striving after his goals and destroys everything in his way. Having mentioned that, I think my perfect man should be polite, patient and caring. Later on in life, I would want to have a family, so my love should be good with kids and family oriented. I guess that covers it. It's not too long of a list, right?

I took a deep breath and said to Cana: "I think you're right. But I'm not sure whether it would work me. Maybe I'm just narrow minded and too fixated on the idea of miraculous love. For now, it really is fine with me. Who knows, once I've had my share of experiences, I might change my mind and see the world with different eyes."

"Maybe you're lucky and you'll find everything you're looking for. My cards, nonetheless, disagree…" Cana said and read her cards. And did she say they disagree? What exactly did they predict? I truthfully needed to know because my mind was on a rampage imagining terrorizing scenarios of my future.

"Cana, please tell me what they say. I need to know" I urged her to disclose the information and even climbed onto the table like a madwoman.

"No, I won't tell you anything because my cards could be wrong. I don't want you to follow a path you're uncomfortable with just because pieces of paper foretold so…" it was a load off my mind to hear that I still had a shot at finding true love. My heart was at ease and I was in an elevated mood for the rest of the day. Of course I tried my hardest to avoid Natsu and kept giving him the cold shoulder to let him know that he was not amusing at all, when he made fun of me.

At the end of the day, I comfortably lay beneath my down duvet and thought of nothing in particular. Every now and then, the pink haired boy crossed my mind. Then, as if speaking of the devil, I heard his voice calling out for me.

"Yo, Luce. Are you sleeping?" The Flame Brain broke into my apartment again and dared to bother me. Sitting on my window sill, he lighted a hand to illuminate the room. Then I turned on the light and asked him what he wanted. Perhaps I should have shooed him away as if he was a stray cat or something. Because the question seemed to have come across as 'come on in'. Accordingly, he jumped into my room and sat down on my bed. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. It probably wasn't funny!"

Damn right, fire breather. There was nothing hilarious about it! But I appreciated it. He came to express his regrets for his misbehavior and that wasn't common sense for someone as dense as Natsu. I didn't think he'd realize his own faulty actions. And then – I don't know why – something bugged me about what he said back at the guild. I think it was: Did you actually think I would want to sleep with you?

Therefore, I was inclined to investigate: "Do you not find me attractive?"

"What do you mean?" He wondered innocently.

"I mean would you really not want to sleep with me?" I did not dare to look into his eyes as I voiced my question.

"Well, of course I would…" he mumbled. "You know, if you were like the last woman, I would have to, right?"

"Asshole" I had to curse. Frankly, Natsu was as insensitive as one could be. Only if I were the last woman? Sounds like he'd also fuck a cow if it were to be the last thing with a moist hole.

"Wait, wait… I didn't mean it like that, Lucy. We're friends, right and I don't know… I heard that stuff like romance destroys precious friendships and I don't want anything to happen to us. You're a very important person to me and of course you're lovable, attractive and beautiful!" He showered me with compliments and removed a strand of my blond hair out of my face. "You've got amazing brown eyes and luminous blond hair. Every guy on the street would turn to look at you!"

I smiled because it was the sweetest thing he had ever said to me. My heart felt so at ease after hearing his compassionate words. I lifted my head and gazed deep into his obsidian eyes. His lips formed a hint of an adorable smile and somehow my eyes were locked on them. And then, I didn't even know how, but I put my lips on his and stole a quick kiss. It was my first kiss and merely a fraction of a second later, I had my second kiss. Yup, Cana was right. The first time is nothing special at all, because the second one was so much better.

His warm tongue slipped into my mouth and wrapped around mine to gently massage it with tenderness. Slowly, I lay back down and he threw the blanket over to the side to be closer to my body. The kiss lasted for another minute or so and I wanted more. But he moved further down.

I was pinned against the mattress and felt the heated lips of the fire breather against my neck. The warm and moist touch of his tongue tickled its way down to my cleavage, where he buried his face. A curious finger explored the undiscovered area between my thighs and I let out a sound of pleasure.

"Natsu…" I hissed through my lips. "Don't stop!"

"I won't…" he ascertained and opened the buttons of my pajama blouse.

He planted soft kisses around my abdominal area and I arched my back to facilitate his access. When he moved back up to my breasts, he removed the bra with ease and attended to them. Gently kneading them with his strong hands felt sensational. I repeated his name in a high pitched voice and begged him to continue. His curious finger travelled into my panties and played around. I was lost in a trance when it entered and found a great spot to tickle me. The excitement built up and I flexed my abs to keep in control. Damn, was it hard; as hard as some foreign body part that Natsu was about to reveal.

The hand in my pants left the sacred area and moved into his to perform an up and down movement. I saw his member press against the fabric. I simply stared. Curiosity pulled me in like quicksand. Impatiently waiting to see, I held my breath. I squinted to solely focus on his pride. Then, with a swift move of his hand, he revealed the majestic scepter of the fire dragon slayer. I gawked like a retard. Damn, what a piece of meat…

Soaked in sweat, in a whole lot of sweat, I surfaced from a most crazy and unexpected nightly adventure. Checking my top and my pants, I confirmed that I was fully clothed. I took a deep breath and survived the first shock. When I turned to look at the window, the second shock hit me like a bolt of lightning. There he was, sitting on my window sill: Natsu Dragneel.

"Yo, Luce. Are you sleeping?" he asked and looked right into my confused eyes. "I heard you mumble my name while making strange noises!"

* * *

**Thanks to lizzysakura21, Kawaii Kumochi, 21, , supermitch6868, mooney-996, and chrisgjm for all the amazing reviews. To show you my appreciation, I've been super motivated to finish this chapter! Your support keeps the story going! :D**


	4. To Quench a Fire

TO QUENCH A FIRE

* * *

Natsu and I are just friends, but lately I've been thinking about him in a different way. It was wrong. Then again, as long as it was kept secret behind the barricades of my vivid imagination all was going to be just fine. I mean, what happens in the bathroom stays in the bathroom, right? A peculiar feeling around and inside my womanhood called for a sensible touch. So I took the shower head and intended to quench a fire with water. With my eyes closed, I drifted off to a world of wildest dreams. "hm…" I let out a satisfied sigh while picturing how I ran my hands through rose-colored hair. They were soft and fur-like between my fingers. He knowledgably licked my moist entrance with a warm tongue and asked "Yo, Luce, what you're doing?"

This guy can't knock or anything to warn of his presence and it was so freaking embarrassing! Like the night when I had that insane dream about him. Which reminds me, I haven't told you about what happened afterwards. Let's rev the engine of our time machine and travel back to that night.

"I heard you mumble my name while making strange noises!"

So how did I explain his observations? I could have told him straight that I had a dream about him and we did things that normal friends wouldn't do. But no way was I going to disclose any of it. It wasn't me, after all. It was my crazy brain and Cana's suggestive words that had my subconscious explore the possibilities, or let's say the impossibilities of having the pink haired hot head ram his fire rod into me! Ew… I can't believe I just said that.

"I had the craziest dream" I started speaking and sometime between before and then, I took note of a slight wetness in my panties. I could have cried like a wolf howling to the moon. Why did my body have to react that way? NO… I kind of wished that I peed my pants during slumber. But that would be weird, too. I'm like 17, almost 18!

"Uh, really? What happened in your dream?" Natsu crashed next to me, hands behind the head and glaring at the ceiling.

"Well, you and I were on a mission and somehow my clothes caught fire…" I tried to make up a story to tell.

"Did I accidently burn off all your clothes and you were naked, again?" he wondered as if it was the most casual thing. And lately, it was very common for me to be naked around him.

"No, I wasn't, pervert… It was just a tiny fire on my skirt and you put it out. Then we defeated the bad guys and got a big reward that covered my rent for three months!" I concluded the dream and threw a glance over to my right to see the profile of his face. His eyes were closed as if he wanted to sleep and I must admit, Natsu was very cute and handsome. Nonetheless, I had to keep up my personality and screeched: "What the hell are you doing here? Get out of my bed! It's not a hotel!"

"Man, Lucy, don't be so mean!" Natsu said rubbing his head after I pushed him off my mattress. "Happy likes to spend his nights over at Wendy's and Charle's, so it's very boring alone at home!"

"Do I look like charity? Get a girlfriend when you can't be alone…" I crossed my arms on the bed and turned away to ignore him.

"I guess I could stay over at Lisanna's. Although you and I are a team, she is so much nicer than you, you know…" Natsu stood up and looked right out of the window preparing to leave. But it was very late already and I couldn't let him break into the Strauss' place at this hour. Mira, Lisanna and Elfman were probably sleeping.

"Wait, Flame Brain. I'll let you stay for tonight… just for tonight, get it?" I complied with his request, although I did not agree to let him slip under my cover and take up all my space. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. That was Natsu. Besides, I was feeling a bit cold, anyway. And there's no better heating than the fire mage.

"Lucy, you're the best!" he childishly said and lightly snored the next second. I wish I could fall asleep that fast. I watched him for a bit and then I turned around to sleep as well.

When I woke up the next morning, there was nobody else sleeping in my bed. So it was either another dream about the pink head or he left early in the morning to train or something. I didn't give it any more thought and found myself in the bathroom. I sought the mirror's advice and the plain truth was: my hair was a freaking mess. I must have tossed and turned like a fish outside of waters. And just like a fish, I craved for water, warm water out of the shower head.

I undressed and opened the water to let it softly massage my naked and delicate skin. Trying to make sense of the dream I had, I still felt an itch down below. I recalled his fine lips trailing every inch of my body. And of course I pictured his pride. I didn't really know what it looked like and used Gray's piece as a reference. And when my finger decided to act on its free will and found its way to my most private area, I snapped out of it. Was I fingering myself thinking of Natsu? Only one word: naughty!

Natsu and I are just friends, but lately I had been thinking about him in a different way. It was wrong. Then again, as long as it was kept secret behind the barricades of my vivid imagination all was going to be just fine. I mean, what happens in the bathroom stays in the bathroom, right?

"Yo, Luce, what you're doing?" Natsu said with tired eyes while scratching his perfect abdominal area. I instantly screeched like fingernails against a chalkboard. My eyes jerked around in the close area to find any throwable object. Set on a bottle of shampoo, my hand reached out to grab ahold of it and toss it at the intruder.

"Get out, you sick pervert!" I must have flushed deep red. Moreover, was it healthy to always have so much blood in your head?

When he was out of the bathroom, I inhaled a deep breath of air and let my head hang loose. I was so hoping, he didn't know what I was doing and simply thought I was washing the appropriate area. The chances were reasonably high, then also low because I had absolutely no idea how long he had been standing there and watching me. It was no use, he either knew it or he didn't, I was not going to talk about it and simply had to live with not knowing for sure.

I hid my body behind a big, white towel and left the bathroom to ask how he was still in my apartment. And do I have pedophile tendencies? I was seriously urged to slap a hand against my forehead. Natsu was a kid, six years of age. Apparently he fell off the bed during the night and rolled underneath it. When he woke up, he had to crawl out and couldn't explain how he had gotten down there. Yup, he was a kid and I was not his mother, so I left to find myself at the guild building.

"Good morning, Cana, can I ask you something?" My troubles keep adding up and Cana seemed to be the only one experienced enough to help me out. I never analyzed it, but all the other girls seem like innocent lambs when it comes to our sexual nature.

"Sure, what's up?" she said and asked me to sit down next to her on the table.

"So I have this friend and she is friends with this boy" I started to speak. Of course, I didn't want Cana to know that I was talking about myself. With so much alcohol in the system, I did not think she would second guess my intentions. "Lately, her body seems to be attracted to him. What do you think should I tell her? You know, I'm just like her and don't know much about love!"

"What's the boy like?" Cana asked when Natsu stormed through the doors and started a noisy ruckus telling Happy about how he ended up under my bed.

"Well, I only met him once, I think, and he seems alright, kind of childish, similar to Natsu…"

"And the girl?" Cana moved closer and looked right into my brown eyes.

"Um… she's pretty but very shy…" the way Cana laid her inspecting eyes on me, I was afraid that she figured me out. So I had to make up a personality that would be slightly different from mine. And I wasn't really shy.

"As long as she's pretty, he'd fuck her…" Cana blurted out and slurped her booze.

"Cana…!" I reacted to her vulgar language.

"Hm… but if she's so shy, she could get one of those invisibility potions, of course with the antidote, and try to find out clues about him and whether he likes her on a different level!" And that was like the craziest and most brilliant ideas!

I was invisible once, had no antidote and almost ceased to exist. But I won't make that mistake twice. Perhaps I could become invisible again and follow Natsu around. Like a private investigator, I could find out about whether he had any romantic feelings for me.

"Thank you so much for your advice. I will let her know" I said and couldn't wait to head to the magic shop to buy such a tincture.

"Lucy, make sure to get the antidote along with it. I don't want you to disappear on us again…"

"What? I told you it was my friend. I don't have any feelings for Natsu, if you think that. He's just a team mate!" I panicked and most ambitiously tried to talk myself out of it. No one in Fairy Tail may know that I was falling for the Flame Brain. Shit… was I really falling for him? No, no, no. It was just an insanity Cana had implanted and once I know that Natsu doesn't like me in a romantic way, I could move on and we could get back to being just friends.

I was out of the guild before she could say anything else to expose me. Strolling around Magnolia, I paced back and forth around the magic shop wondering whether I should really buy an invisibility potion. Then I was at my apartment and looked at two tiny bottles hoping they would vanish from sight. It was already dark outside and I was sweating like an athlete training in the burning heat of the summer sun. With trembling hands, I reached out for the little container and reread the instructions for the 50th time.

It was easy-peasy. Just drink the contents inside the bottle and make sure to have the antidote handy. It is advised to not remain invisible for longer than 24 hours. After that time period, the effects magnify significantly and might erase one's entire existence. Yup, I knew about that. Been there, done that.

And next, I opened the lid and raised the bottle to my lips. Hesitating for a few seconds, I drained the contents down my throat the way Cana consumes alcohol. Damn, I really did it. A look into the mirror confirmed it. I was invisible. I took off my clothes and sheepishly chuckled to myself. When I get back, please commit me into a mental institution. Only brain challenged people would run around town naked as often as I did. At least it was dark outside so nobody saw me. Duh, even during bright day no one would see me. I was freaking invisible.

I danced around naked in the middle of the streets and it felt deliberating. Another check mark for the diagnosis of my psychological disorder. While doing that, the craziest ideas raced through my mind like vivid traffic on a highway. I couldn't even keep up with all the input my brain received. But one idea remained: it was time for payback, Natsu. And payback's a blonde bitch! This was the ideal opportunity to prank him a little and make fun of him.

At his house, I peeked through the window to see where he was. He sat in front of his lacrima screen and watched something with curious eyes. I don't know, there's something about him sitting on his couch. He looked so cute with his lips slightly parted. I could tell that he was pulled in by the program on TV.

I waited a bit, because in spite of my invisibility, I couldn't just walk through the front doors. He'd detect someone entering his home. When he disappeared to the bathroom, I took the chance to slip through the front door as quickly as possible. Then I was in.

Unknowing of my presence, he walked back out and crashed on the couch to flip through the channels.

"Let's see what else is on" he mumbled to himself.

I stood in the corner and schemed my revenge. I did take a look at the TV. But when I heard a woman moaning, I knew what channel he was on.

"Wahh! She looks like Lucy" he said with wide and sparkly eyes.

What? I thought to myself and out of curiosity, I just had to see that woman. A loud 'what the hell' echoed inside my head. If one could see my face, anger was tattooed on it and a darkest aura glowed all around me. I could be compared to a mixture of mad Erza and mad Mira and that's a person you never want to meet!

That woman doesn't look anything like me! Okay, blonde hair and big boobs. But hell no!

My hands felt the urge to wrap around some boy's neck and squeeze, squeeze hard as if it was a stress ball. So I turned to face the Flame Brain and 'Da f**k is that?' He slowly reached into his pants and grabbed ahold of his friend to play.

* * *

**Yay! I got 10 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you so much for taking your time and letting me know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. ;)**


	5. The Eye of a Vigilant Boy

THE EYE OF A VIGILANT BOY

* * *

I honestly had to get out of there. The door was just a few steps behind me and I did not believe that the pinkette would take note of me disappearing back out. I mean, he was too involved with that woman on the screen and the toy in his pants. His hand moved rapidly, like really. The bulge was clearly visible. I swallowed up and took a step backwards. Um… kind of the other backwards. My legs were inexplicably carrying me closer to him. I definitely shouldn't be watching. Yet, I had lost control over my body. Curiosity took the wheel instead and kept pushing me towards the boy on the couch. His breathing became faster and louder all the while he followed the action in front of him.

My eyes also glared and OMG, what the hell were they doing? It looked painful and somehow pleasurable. You know, the sounds that she was making weren't anything like the screams of torment.

Without noticing it, I stood right by Natsu's side and almost squealed upon realization. Nevertheless, I had restrained myself. How fortunate. Another fortunate thing that just came to my mind, how could I have been so oblivious. His superhuman smell could have been a hindrance. But he was unbelievable. I couldn't be too sure, but yeah, he rubbed his hand on the sofa and smelled on it. If I wasn't mistaken, that was exactly where I most recently sat.

"Smells so strong…" he hissed through his lips. And then, as if enlightenment hit him like a ray of sunlight in the morning, he jumped up and raced to a dresser in the corner. My eyes grew in size. Like a sponge absorbing water, they kept swelling. Natsu held a rose piece of fabric in his hands and although I had a hard time seeing due to the unnatural size of my eyes that blurred my view, I could tell that this piece was one of my missing panties. I balled my fist and had absolutely no words for it. I was mad, like really mad. I could feel the blood pumping in my veins. I never thought he was such a dirty boy.

He crashed back down on his couch and then all my anger vanished because curiosity pushed it aside. Natsu pulled down his pants and revealed his pride. My jaw dropped open like a nutcracker's. It didn't look anything like I had imagined it. Given that it was fully erected, I should have known that I couldn't use Gray's penis as a reference.

Let me tell you this: I didn't really know how big a man's member could be in its erect condition. The one on the screen couldn't give me any hints; his dick was deep inside my 'lookalike'. So Natsu's friend was thick, very thick. But I could still wrap my hands around it. Theoretically, of course. It wasn't too long, I suppose. If I were to guess, about 6 inches. But for my taste, it was a good size, any longer or thicker and I wouldn't want to sit on it. *Cough* what has gotten into me? I do NOT want to sit on it! Exclamation mark!

So I was just kneeling there and staring at it, analyzing it like an ambitious scientist observing a most precious specimen. And holy crap, when did I move between his legs? I was a decent girl and decent girls don't do stuff like this! I almost felt embarrassed to the point of overly ashamed that I wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground. And somehow I was not making any sense at all; I was invisible, for god's sake.

And there it was, Natsu Junior was literally staring at me with its tiny eye. If I were to get any nearer, I could hear it talk: 'Please put your mouth around me!'

Shit! I scratched my head like a fury. What the hell was I doing there? I need to get out. Just in that moment when I pulled myself together to run out, Natsu lifted both his legs and placed them on the coffee table behind me. I was trapped between two legs and the eye of a vigilant boy kept staring at me. I turned to my right and then to my left to find a way to escape. I could crawl out under his legs but I was afraid to rub against it with my head or something. Obviously, there was no other way to flee this situation. His moans were getting louder and even innocent me could tell that little Natsu was about to puke from that rough massage. Damn, Flame Brain could move his hands. Doesn't it hurt?

Then, I lay flat on the ground and tried my hardest to wiggle my way out like a snake. I threw one last glance over my shoulder and saw him sniffing my panties while jerking his friend with his eyes closed. I seriously wonder what was going on inside his mind.

I wondered about it all night long on my way home. It took me like forever to find the way. In all the confusion, I opted for all the wrong turns and intersections. And even in the safe zone of my comfortable bed, I couldn't find a single second of sleep. Hence, I found myself slurping a tasty strawberry milkshake at the guild before the first sunrays hit the land. No one was present. Only Mirajane got in early to clean up.

"Lucy, you don't look like you had a good night's sleep. Is something keeping you awake?" She expressed her concerns and I simply thought 'rather someone'.

"Oh, don't worry, Mira. I'm alright. My novel is keeping me awake at night. I really want to finish the chapter, but I'm always dissatisfied…" my writer's brain made up another story. I felt bad for lying. You know, Mira, though. She gets carried away when it comes to matchmaking. Levy told me that the demon tricked her to go on a cool mission catching some thieves. As it turned out, she was sent to a honey moon hotel with Gajeel and they were to test the establishment. The insane part about that very mission: their luxurious suite was like a storage room for kinky sex toys. In addition to that, they were to write a review on those to complete their mission. So you see why I did not want to involve Mira in my problem with Natsu.

"Writer's block, huh? I know what could help" Mira placed her tray of mugs on the counter and looked at me.

"Really?" I curiously wanted to know a way to unlock my creativity. I might need it to come up with new excuses.

"Love" Mira smiled at me and I was at a loss for words. Actually, I should have been prepared for that. "You know, there are so many nice guys in our guild who seem to have a romantic interest in you!"

"Oh really? Who? I honestly need to know…" I sarcastically pretended to be interested.

"For example Max. He told me that your action figure sold really well. He also added that it was to be expected since you're so pretty…"

Oh yeah, right. Max is like the little brother kind of guy. I know that the time gap of seven years would make him older than me, but I still think of him that way. The demon started to list practically every male member of Fairy Tail and I stopped listening. Slowly, the building started to fill with more people and thank god for that. Breakfast orders distracted her and I was saved.

When Gray entered, I decided to walk over to him and ask for his opinion. He's a guy and he's closest to something you might describe as Natsu's best friend.

"Oi, Lucy. What's up?" he asked and flashed his bad boy grin.

"Can I ask you something?" I sat down at his table. "It's a very intimate question…"

"Sure, we're friends, right?" Gray agreed. But before I verbalized what was on my mind, I had to point out that he had lost his clothes. Usually, I wouldn't mind. With all that was happening lately, however, male muscles were too distracting.

"I was just wondering" I started to assemble the right words in my head before voicing them. "When you… um… like… do it. What goes through your mind?"

"Do what?" Gray obviously couldn't follow my vague way of expressing myself.

"When you do it yourself" I added a word to make myself clearer. Despite that, I must admit, I did not believe anyone would get what I was aiming at.

"Yo, Lucy, I don't know what you mean. I do many things myself…" he said and literally pressured me to say it.

"I mean, when you do something for your own pleasure…" The blood gathered around my cheeks. It was too embarrassing to ask a guy something so private.

"Hm… well. I haven't told anyone, but I enjoy creating ice sculptures when I'm alone. It's really difficult to make human shapes because there are so many details you have to take into account" Gray told me about his artistic side.

"No…" I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, opened them again and said: "I want to know what you fantasize about when you masturbate!"

There. I said it. And judging by the black head's reaction, he did not expect that.

"Wh…wha… what?" He lost his shirt again. "Wh…why do you want to know?"

Okay. Good question. Why did I want to know? Maybe it was because I witnessed Natsu do it while sniffing my panties and watching porn with a girl who, in HIS eyes, had a resemblance to me. So yeah, I wanted to know whether it could be interpreted as a romantic interest in me or whether it was just what boys do when they do it. Of course, I didn't tell the Ice-Make mage about my most recent experience with Natsu.

"You know what. Forget about it. It was a stupid question. I don't know why I wanted to know…"

I sheepishly scratched my cheek and tried my hardest to find something new to talk about to divert from the previous topic.

"Yo, Luce, you're just the person I wanted to see! Let's go on a mission, together!" Natsu appeared out of the blue and threw his strong arms around my shoulders.

"Natsu, you seem to be in an outstanding mood" Mira walked past and commented upon seeing Natsu's wide grin.

"Thank you, Mira. I feel amazing, today!" He winked at her and raised his thumb. Damn, in a way, that was very sexy. "So, Lucy, what do you say? I'm almost out of money!"

My eyes wandered across the table to read Gray's expression. Nonetheless, he was still rattled by my question and appeared to be in shock. "Gray? Should we go on a mission?"

"No, no! I don't want to go with the ice queen. Just the two of us, Lucy. I don't want to split the reward with too many people. Especially not with him!" the pink haired boy said. And when Gray finally reacted again, he declined my offer because he just came back from a well-paid mission and wanted to rest a little before heading out again.

"What about Erza or Wendy? The more the merrier, right?" I tried to convince Natsu.

"Erza and Wendy left on a mission with Happy and Charle. I think it was cake tasting for a newly opened pastry shop in Hargeon!" Mirajane said walking back to the bar with empty glasses.

"What about Lisanna? Can we take her with us?" I blurted out a random name that came to my mind. And then I regretted having mentioned hers. That setup could be paradise for Natsu. Lisanna x Flame Brain x Lucy. I wasn't ready for such a heated threesome.

"Oh… I haven't gone on a mission with her in a long time! Yo, Mira, where's Lisanna?" Natsu instantly complied and added further proof for my misgivings and apprehensions.

* * *

**Cut! ;)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favoriting and following! It's such a great feeling to know that people support my stories! :D**

**So what do you think? Should I add Lisanna into the equation or leave her out?**


End file.
